Comancheros
“Comanchero” is a blanket term used to refer to the scourge of civilization on both sides of the former United States-Mexico border, more specifically, the local variation of raiders. Spanglish speaking, gun-toting, murdering, raping, slaving, burning, drug-addicted brigands, comancheros are the bane and fear of more peaceful residents of the wasteland. Being such a blanket term, calling a man “Comanchero” does not denote him as a member of any specific armed band of men, and the only time that comancheros can be described as one entity is when they are being hunted down, in which a dead comanchero from one gang is just the same as a dead comanchero from another. History The history of comancheros is rather blurry; gangs of raiders have been prowling the U.S.-Mexican border since the bombs fell on the earth, just as gangs of raiders have prowled the rest of the earth since the nuclear holocaust wiped out the earth, that being said the first gang of comancheros is impossible to know. What is known however is that the first time a gang of banditos on the U.S.-Mexican border was referred to as “comancheros” was by Rey Valentino in 2199, after the marauders led by Santiago Joaquin massacred an expeditionary unit comprising of forty five of his soldados on the banks of the Rio Grande near Matamoros. Since then the term has gained considerable popularity as raider bands became known in Northern Mexico and Southern Texas as “comancheros” These local raiders became feared across all of Texas and Mexico as border comancheros became known as some of the most vicious raiders in the wasteland. Slaving, pillaging, burning, raping, thieving, and murdering ruffians, comancheros and fear of them has quickly become a part of the culture of the former Texas-Mexico Border and they have become quite possibly the most serious threat to re-civilizing the border area. Activities The activities of comancheros are like the activities of other bands of raiders. They travel in roving gangs, raiding settlements or holding up travelers like highwaymen. They find a target, attack it, and loot it. The fate of those not killed in the raid and hold ups by the comancheros varies gang to gang but is generally not good. Some gangs will enslave survivors and sell them to the nearest slaver, others will rape and kill any women they find, others prefer to brutally kill and torture their victims in the name of sadistic pleasure, or rarely they will let the survivors go and offer any male survivors membership, though that is incredibly rare and the only recorded instance is the band of comancheros led by John Roper. When not roving and looking for an easy target to savage, comanchero bands normally stay in so-called “Open Towns”, that is towns that are “Open” to vice, sin, evil, and evildoers. In these towns they smoke peyote, drink, gamble, engage in knife fights, prize fights, and sleep with cheap harlots. Comancheros will typically greatly boost the economic activity of open towns as they gamble their stolen money and trade some of the loot they can’t use for money to gamble with, however they are notorious for ensuring that violent and criminal activity skyrockets whenever they are in town. Comancheros have never been documented to have attacked an open town as burning it is burning a stronghold, however, their presence is an undefeatable setback to law and order and accordingly most towns are rather mixed on being open or not. Culture Comanchero culture is rough and while it obviously varies from gang to gang, it has many universals that manifest in all bands of comancheros. First and foremost is the subconscious social Darwinian belief in survival of the fittest that justifies their reprehensible actions against their fellow man. That however is what defines them as raiders, what makes them comancheros is another thing. Comanchero culture is a blend of Texan and Mexican culture, that being said their food, clothing, and language is a unique Tex-Mex spin on the common raider. They typically prefer Mexican food with plenty of beans, rice, and peppers whenever they can find them. Their preferred narcotics are Texas whiskey, Mexican tequila, tobacco cigars, peyote, and other common wasteland chems like jet and psycho. Their dress is a bandito-vaquero-cowboy style and they are often seen clad in Mexican sombreros or Texan Stetson hats, gunbelts and leather bandoliers, pointed vaquero riding boots with two or three inch heels, and other scavenged garments such as vaquero jackets, blue jeans, leather vests, and bandannas. Language varies gang to gang but they practically all speak a Spanglish dialect with English or Spanish words comprising the majority of their Spanglish depending on the gang. While unique and certainly of a local color, comancheros are just as violent as other raiders. They believe in force and preying on those weaker than they are. They are known as bloodthirsty savages, any human who gets in their way, they can't enslave, and they can't rape, they quickly murder with machetes, bullets, or other more grisly forms of execution. They practically worship death and suffering and the only men who are their friends are the slave brokers, gun merchants, and narcotic dealers that they trade with. Comancheros are a dangerous group with a violent culture and anyone who lacks a deathwish should avoid them at all costs. Raider vs. Comanchero The differences between raiders and comancheros may seem iffy at times and many newcomers to the border region are unable to accurately identify what makes a comanchero different from a raider. While they are incredibly similar, comancheros do possess some notable difference. Comancheros typically: *Speak a form of Spanglish *Are either Mexican, Texan, or a mix of the two *Are Roman Catholic if any religion at all *Favor peyote, whiskey, tobacco, and tequila over more common wasteland chems *Dress in traditional American western wear or Mexican vaquero garb *Travel in groups of at least half a dozen but usually no more than five dozen *Do not include women in their ranks *Rove from one side of the border to the other, rarely staying in one area for more than a few months While not all comancheros fit into this portrait, the vast majority will have around half of these traits and thus the test for if a brigand is a comanchero or a raider is if he meets the majority or near the majority of these requirements. Notable Comancheros * Benedicto Aguado - Among the most notorious of all comancheros, a brigand prodigy; he controlled an army of nearly one hundred before he was thirty five. He was most famous for his actions in Hidalgo a town that he conquered and ran for over three decades, making it the most sinful open town on the Texas-Mexican Border. He was killed in 2269 by Harland Ross in an honest gunfight. *John Roper - A comanchero Jefe from Arizona, Roper led a gang of three dozen comancheros and raided on both sides of the Rio Grande near Laredo and Nuevo Laredo for five years in the late 2190s before merging his forces with those of Santiago Joaquin. He was executed side by side with Joaquin in 2203 in La Ciudadela by Rey Valentino's men. *Santiago Joaquin - The first bandito to be labeled a comanchero, Joaquin led a band of sixty men all along the Rio Grande, looting over five dozen caravans in his lifetime, he slaughtered nearly fifty soldiers from La Ciudadela in 2199 under the control of Rey Valentino. After the slaughter of so many soldiers he would attract John Roper and other comancheros to his ranks before being captured in 2203 and then being executed by firing squad along with thirty other comancheros. *Delgato De Santa - De Santa ruled a cartel in Baja, Mexico for over twenty years and controlled almost two hundred men and many more behind the scenes. He is most famous for being one of Caesar's favorite slavers south of the US-Mexican border and his failed assault on Jenkinston. Delgato was eventually killed in a duel by Davíd Jenkinston in 2253 at the age of 55. De Santa was later beheaded and now has his skull mounted in Jenkinston Town Plaza. Contributed by: Musie *Clint Perez - The youngest son of Alexander Perez, he initially started out working for his family as an enforcer alongside Mike Carrera, however, his brutal and draconian methods quickly earned the disgust of most of his family. Even his mentor Mike Carrera showed disgust at his protege's methods. Estranged from his family, Clint took off into the wilds of Tamaulipas forming a gang of warped, ultra-violent ruffians and taking off into The Highlands. There he set himself in a pre-war hunting lodge and declared himself El Rey del Pico Gris, launching raids on the various caravans that passed underneath his mountain, collecting a harem of small girls and making himself rich through the slave trade. Contributed by: CC *Weaver McBain - Born in the mining town of Primrose he spent much of his childhood under the heel of the despotic foremen; Rett Holsen. After his family had saved up enough caps to leave the desolate town, an enraged Rett sent his men against the McBains resulting in Weaver being beaten to within an inch of his life in front of his parents. After recovering, he confronted Rett and shot him down with his soon to be trademark Browning Hi Power. After leading and leaving his family in the town of Ugly Buffalo, Weaver set off to make himself a Comanchero warlord and succeeded, making a gang of bloodthirsty raiders that and taking over the town of General Francisco Villa. There he ruled over the town as their "Mayor" and even managed to fire up the old radio station in the town, creating the well renowned Radio Libre Frontera. ''Contributed by: CC '' *John Butcher aka "Johnny West" - Born in the town of Casas Enterradas, John grew up among a poor farming family, always discontented with his home life he was determined to gain notoriety. At the age of 14 he left his home town and after roaming the wastes for a time he fell in with a gang of Comancheros. After their leader was killed in an ambush, John was made their new leader and promptly began to raid up and down the Rio Grande, leading an ever growing number of Comancheros on raids of towns, ambushes on massed caravans from Tamaulipas to the Pacific shore in Baja California, earning him the nickname; The Comanchero General. However, John is currently recovering from a bloody battle in Chihuahua where many of his men were killed. *Emilio Maxi - originally a farmer on the outskirts of Distrito Capital, Emilio was captured from his farm by a band of Comancheros. He somehow convinced them to let him join their ranks, and would become their leader six months later. The now experienced Emilio moved the gang east, raiding lone travelers as they went. He quickly began to focus on trade going and coming from The Papal States, and more than once looted a barony. He would meet his end in 2265, trying to defend his camp during the Saltlands Wars. *Santiago Mendez - Born in a Chihuahua encampment in 2251, Santiago Mendez was born to a comanchero leader and was raised to be his father's successor. However, Santiago's life was changed forever when his father was killed by a New Mexican Army patrol in 2268. The some other comancheros in his father's band refused to recognize Santiago as their leader, and he was challenged. To the surprise of all present, young Santiago managed to gun down all of his opponents and claim control over the band. Now, Santiago is a seasoned comanchero with a sizable band of three dozen and a bad reputation in Chihuahua City. He also has a vendetta against the dictator in Distrito Central. Santiago has good links with the Esqueleto and is a heavy chem user. ''Contributed by: User:MongoosePirate '' Category:Mexico Category:Tamaulipas Category:Groups Category:Raiders Category:Texas Category:Chihuahua Category:Baja